mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dr. Hooves/@comment-3416476-20130730044850/@comment-11071310-20130730102631
That's pretty much it. But if you want more of an in-depth answer: Doctor Who is a British science fiction show about a time traveller called the Doctor. He looks human, but he's actually part of an alien species called the Time Lords, from the planet Gallifrey. He's 1000 years old. He's the sole survivor of the great Time War, where the Time Lords were pitted against the Daleks (Daleks are pretty much tiny alien organisms in robotic armour). The Daleks survived the Time War, but as the sole surviving Time Lord, the Doctor is more or less the last of his species. Being alone in the universe, the Doctor now spends his time travelling around in his time and space machine, the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space), which can take him anywhere and anywhen he wants. The TARDIS has the ability to disguise itself so it can blend in with its suroundings, no matter where or when it is. The devise that allowed it to do this is called a chameleon circuit, but it broke, so now the TARDIS is stuck in the form of a blue police box (like a phone booth), which is bigger on the inside. The Doctor doesn't bother fixing the chameleon circuit because he doesn't mind his TARDIS looking like a police box. The Doctor has a fondness for humans and spends a lot of time around earth. He often invites people to travel with him on his TARDIS, and when people join him for a while, they become his companions. He can speak almost every language in existence, but his TARDIS has an automatic translator anyway, for when he brings his companions to other countries/planets/time periods. As a Time Lord, the Doctor has several special abilities, one of which being regeneration. If the Doctor is dying, he can regenerate, which is basically healing himself by changing every single cell in his body. This drastically changes his personality and appearence, which is why there are currently eleven versions of the Doctor, played by eleven different actors. The show is now fifty years old and still going, so they basically had to come up with a way to switch up the cast every so often, including the lead actor. Even though Time Lords can regenerate, that doesn't make them immortal. If a Time Lord is killed during regeneration, they die permanently, and there's also a limit on how many times a Time Lord can regenerate. This earth pony happens to resemble the tenth incarnation of the Doctor (played by David Tennant), which is why people started calling him Doctor Whooves in the first place. Oh, and one last thing: the Doctor passionately hates violence (he had his fair share of it in the Time War) and prefers to solve problems in other ways, such as negotiation. Regardless, he does have a tool that can be considered a weapon: his sonic srewdriver, which is basically a little sonic devise that can do practically anything (open doors, disable machines, stun people/things, check a person's health, make things work, stop things from working, etc). Doctor Who is having its 50th Anniversary celebration this year.